castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akumajō Dracula: Lament of Innocence (comic)/Archive
Would be it be possible for anyone outside of Japan to read this comic? I've tried looking for scans on the internet but I couldn't find anything. It seemingly contains a lot of interesting background information about the characters and the story. Nagumo baby 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I can't find. And, Shūkan Konami service end March 31, 2012. Since service was ended, it cannot read any longer even in Japan.--Kiyuhito 08:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Too bad. I hope it will be reprinted as a regular comic someday.Nagumo baby 13:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone give more detales on the extra scenes? I'm a die-hard fan of knowing extra information about characters. Like who/what kidnapped Sara (e.g. Walter, one of his minions, etc.) And does anyone know if Bianca (Walter's mother) was shown in the manga or just mentioned?Witch's Lament (talk) 03:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have the manga. The information from the page comes mostly from a Japanese blog in which the author gives his opinion about each chapter. My knowledge about the manga is limited. I think Sara was kidnapped by one of Walter's servants but I'm not sure, my Japanese is very poor. Bianca appears in a flashback. --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Similarly I have not read this comic. Probably, Lesser Demon kidnaped Sara. Source from Japanese homepage Oedipus-Complex - LoI comic review page, Episode 7 "You kidnaped Sara!!! oh, that is right. to be sure, it was written on description. Walter's great servant". Lesser Demon Description: A demon under Walter's control.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I've got a plan. I'm currently trying to contact the owner of Oedipus-Complex (who owns the manga) and ask if he or she could perhaps make a recording of the manga so that we can read it too. However, my Japanese is insufficient so I asked in my email if he or she can speak English. I hope I get a reply. Nagumo baby (talk) 18:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I got a reply! I'm going to try and ask if they could share the manga somehow. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply from OKINA: Hi Wendy, This is OKINA. I apologize for delaying my answer. "Akumajo Dracula: Lament of Innocence" was released on mobile phone contents(digital comics). The comics consists of 42 episodes and the story made us very exciting. Thank you for reading Jakkou's review. We love Castlevania: Lament of Innocence XD! I’m sorry, the comics we read is streaming data, so it is very difficult to own that data. But, I'll see if there is more information about it. I will keep you informed of our progress. We are going to participate in the Comic Market on next Friday, August 10. Thank you very much! OKINA Qruse --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Unfortunately, we are no longer able to read because we replaced our cellphone with a new one. I'm afraid that I'm not helpful. ;( " OKINA and Jakkou can't help us. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :That’s a shame.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Source from 2ch Source from 2ch. Liza went missing.--Kiyuhito (talk) 05:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :She was not killed by Joachim? Nagumo baby (talk) 12:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Liza was cutting each other at the same time by Joachim's attack. She got the serious injury. The flood occurred and she went missing. She did not appear in the season 2. Her life and death are unknown. But, She and Leon did not meet again.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been reading part of the blog and it states (from what I've read) that the chruch prolonged Mathias' return or forbid any word of his wife's death be sent to him in case he would have failed on his part of the battles because of his grief. Witch's Lament (talk) 09:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) How well is your Japanese Witch's Lament? Mine is very poor. If you have a decent grasp on the language, could you perhaps help me out and post more interesting details from the blog in the article or in this talk page? Perhaps we could even put chapter summaries in the article. Kiyuhito is Japanese but his English is not that well, unfortunately. --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I used a translator but I sent the original Japanese link to a friend who helped confirm part of what I could translate.--Witch's Lament Speculation My speculation: the painting behind Walter's throne depicts his mother Bianca. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I thought so too. I wish we could get more behind the scenes info on Walter.--Witch's Lament It will become clear, when a comic is read.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Is there any clue to who is in this painting, besides the speculation that it's Walter's mother.Witch's Lament (talk) 00:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) No, it's left up to the player's imagination. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Raquel Is there any other info for this supporting character?Witch's Lament (talk) 21:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Raquel is one of the evil spirit. This comic medusa is a set of two or more evil spirits.--Kiyuhito (talk) 00:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, Medusa is not one individual. --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Five Monsters According to the comment, there is no reference of "Five Monsters" by this comic. Probably, the Undead Parasite did not appear.--Kiyuhito (talk) 00:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : The comic website shows there are five monsters, I believe. I suspect Undead Parasite appears in chapter 22 or 23. --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Chapter 34 comment, "名前すら出ないアンデットパラサイト" (Undead Parasite in whom even a name does not come out).--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: If the Five Monsters are not mentioned, what is Leon's motivation for fighting Joachim, Medusa, Golem and Succubus? I believe Leon fought the Golem because that would somehow weaken Walter or something(?) but what about the rest? --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Joachim: Leon goes into a castle. Leon goes underground. Leon goes into a waterway. Joachim was in the prison of water. Medusa: Unknown. Succubus: Succubus has pounced suddenly. Golem: The secret of Walter's birth is hidden in Golem. There may be a hint which beats Walter there. Leon goes to the church of the ruins in which Golem lurks. But, since Walter got the Ebony Stone, there was no weak point.--Kiyuhito (talk) 11:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Justine Justine is Succubus' vampire servant in this comic. But wasn't it implied in the game that Rinaldo killed her? Did Succubus revive her? --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 26 comment, "サキュバスが自ら蘇らせた" (Succubus made it revive).--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Sequence of events I'm not sure, but the sequence of events in the comic might differ from the game. I'm not sure if this is correct: Leon defeats Joachim - Leon defeats Medusa - Leon is attacked by Succubus - Leon fights Justine - Walter returns Sara to Leon - Vampire Killer is created - Leon fights Golem - Rematch with Succubus - Leon fights Walter. However, this may be wrong. --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:58, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Leon defeats Joachim - Leon defeats Medusa - Leon is attacked by Succubus - Leon fights Justine - Rinaldo defeats Justine - Walter returns Sara to Leon - Leon fights Golem - Vampire Killer is created - Rematch with Succubus - Leon fights Walter.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Even with IGA's supervision, the comic cannot be reconciled with the game. I guess that means any extra information that comes from this comic does not apply to IGA's canon. That is disappointing. --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Unless the comic does not occur in chronological order. Chapter 1 is a "flashforward". Perhaps there are more flashforward chapters? --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Flashforward is chapter 1 only. Flashback is performed frequently.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Flame Elemental Episode 16: Flame Elemental has pounced suddenly. Leon defeats Flame Elemental.--Kiyuhito (talk) 11:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Is Flame Elemental fought in Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab? (probably not) --Nagumo baby (talk) 11:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Probably, Walter's castle underground. Then, Leon escapes in the waterway.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC)